Kanda's phoenix
by hexdragonqueen
Summary: The Holy War has ended, taking Allen Walker with it. But after Kanda finds a pheonix on his windowsill, things may change. Old faces may return. Yaoi&Yullen warning. Originally done by GIR NYAN ALLEN CHAN
1. Chapter 1

**I, Hexdragonqueen, am happy to say that I will be working on Gir Nyan Allen Chan's Story Kanda's Phoenix. I will be coping the first two chapters from the original. But I do Have school to go to so it takes me a bit to upload stories. **

**This Is a Yaoi and Yullen. This takes place after the Holy War. In my version I will make Kanda be able to say L's (just to make it easier on me)**

**I don't own -man.**

Kanda's POV

It's been 3 years since the Holy War ended… Surprisingly, everyone's still here. Finders included. But someone was missing, Allen Walker.

He died after he used up all of his life energy bringing the dead back to live and to kill all the Noah. I still remember that day, the day the Holy War ended.

~Flashback~ 

"Damn it!" I yelled.

All of our forces kept on dying, left and right, exorcists, finders and scientists alike. Pretty soon it was just me and the Moyashi fighting, breathing, alive.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

"Would you look at that? Only 2 toys left to play with! Hopefully they will be more fun than the other ones!" Road sneered.

Moyashi snapped

"How dare you call them toys? How dare you take their lives and insult them afterwards? You are going to pay!"

The wind picked up and circled around molyashi, making his cape flow in a mad frenzy of motions.

"Bring them back, Crown Clown. Please. Use my life to bring them back up from the abyss of nothingness. Help me defeat the Noah. Help fulfill my destiny and save the souls from torture and torment, abuse and agony. Go!"

White tape like strands wrapped around the dead bodies of the war. The strands glowed as Allen's life force was pushed out of his body and into theirs. The strands retracted as the bodies rose from their petrified states. They were alive once again. They watched in horror as Allen used the rest of his life energy to kill the earl, freeing the akuma's souls and the Noah's humanity in the process. He smiled one last tired smile as he fell. Before he hit the hard ground I caught him and cradled him in my arms.

"Thank you, you have truly shown me life in its most beautiful state. Thank you, I'm sorry for causing you so much anger and pain, Yu-sama."

He looked at me with clouded tear filled eyes, his breath coming in short gasps and his skin growing paler as time passed. His pulse was growing fainter with the seconds.

"I hope I have gained your forgiveness, although I doubt it. I love you, Yu-sama. Goodbye."

"I love you too, Allen. I forgive you."

"Thank you. Thank you. Tha…nk…..yo...u…Yu."

His heart stopped and I closed his lifeless eyes.

After that little confession his body dissolved in the form of silver butterflies, all of them heading towards each person on the battle field to say their goodbyes. Then off they went to join the stars, leaving what appeared to be tear drops in their wake.

~End Flash back~

I walked over to my window and opened it. A soft wind blew across the wind chime I had hung from a pole above my window, effectively pulling me out of my thoughts. I had hung the wind chime there because it reminded me of Allen's melodic voice, soft yet strong and determined. Then I felt something stir beneath my hands. I looked down to see a bird, wait, no, a phoenix, lying on my windowsill…

**Here is the first chapter sorry it took so long to get it out Hopefully I will not take so long to get the next chapter out. **


	2. Chapter 2

This is the last chapter that GIR NYAN ALLEN CHAN did After this part I will be continuing the story based on my thoughts.

Kandas POV

The phoenix was white as snow and had a little Black spade marking the center of its chest. The tips of its wings were black as well as its entire tail. Razor sharp midnight colored talons protruded from the bends of its wings and feed had razor sharp talons as well. A glowing green cross was etched into the center of the spade on its chest, making it an accommodator. A red streak went from its right temple , across its closed eyes and ended at the right one. Black crosses were on the center of the inside and outside of its wings. All in all, it was a beautiful bird. The only problem was the gaping hole in its stomach that was dying its feathers red. I'm not one for helping other but something about this phoenix made me want to protect it. 'Maybe I'll call it Spades.'

Normal POV

Kanda took Spades into his warm room and set it down onto the small black coffee table by his bed. He got a rag and started to clean the wound, being Careful not to harm Spades further. Then he got a sewing kit he kept for emergencies and stitched it closed and bandaged it in gauze before moving Spades onto a pillow on his bed. Then he sat down in a small armchair by the fireplace he had build in to the wall of his room in the Order. The fire had gone out already and it had become cold in his room. So cold that if you got close to him you could see him slightly shivering, thought he would never admit it unless he was completely alone. Spades had woken up and noticed this however. He stood up and hobbled over to the chair Kanda was in and uses the four claws he had to climb the fabricated surface. Then crawled up into Kanda's lap and perched there, laying his head on Kanda's stomach.

Kanda's POV

Warmth and pleasure filled my body as Spades laid on my lap. I stroked his feathers without realizing it. They were soft and fluffy and felt more like fur than feathers to me. In fact , if it weren't for the shape I'd have mistook them for the soft coverage. My vision went black as my eyes drifted closed in sleep for the first time in weeks.

Kanda's Dream Normal POV

Two lovers lay against a tree in a field of fireflies, the moon and the stars peeking through the branches as the tall grass swayed in the wind. One was a man with waist long hair the color of midnight and eyes the color of the deepest depths of the ocean. he looked down to his lover, a man with shoulder length hair the of the moon and eyes the color of rain, who was sitting in his lap, his head against the older man's chest. The youth looked up. Both storm and ocean gases locked together, filled with love and admiration for the other. "Where are you, my little moyashi? Are you in the world still or up dancing with the star?" One asked the other.

"Heh heh, Bakanda." The other said smiling. "I'm here with you, all you have to do is figure out where I am with you. Open your eyes silly Baka, and find me." he finished , still smiling.

The ground crumbled and the moon and stars melted through the branches of the still standing tree. The moyashi-deemed one stood and disappeared into the sky, his words still present as an eco.

"Find me"

Kanda's dream end Kanda's pov

'What a weird dream.. Well,dream or not, I still have to find my Moyashi. My... That's right he's mine. I must have him back'

"Good morning Kanda-sama. Sleep well?" A melodic voice asked

"Who said that?" I asked looking around the room.

"Down here! On your lap!" The voice continued.


End file.
